leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
Latino Vote Project, 2006
A program of the Washington State Democratic Party. Guided by the belief that we can strengthen our state and community when we work towards inclusion and encourage more participation in our elections, the Washington State Democratic Party 2006 Latino Vote Project (LVP) strives to listen to, serve and register Latino voters in Washington State. Latino's are the fastest growing minority group in Washington State currently making up 8.5% of Washington State's population. While Washington is a "Blue" state, the Latino population does make up an important bloc of votes, especially in swing counties and legislative districts. Specifically, 48,000 Latinos live in the 15th legislative district and 31,000 in the 14th LD. The goals of the 2006 Latino Vote Project are: *To connect with Latino voters on issues central to their community and the bedrock of the Democratic platform such as: Education, Affordable Health Care, Family Wage Jobs and Immigration Reform. *To meet and collaborate with organizations across the state in order to strengthen the voice of the Latino community as well as increase the number of Latino voters this fall. *To encourage Latino leaders and activists to participate in the political system. *To register 5,000 voters in Washington State. The Latino Vote Project will highlight how Democrats in Washington State are fighting hard on issues important to the Latino Community. Washington Democrats are fighting hard against George Bush's plans to cut college assistance, working to protect access to quality healthcare in rural communities, expanding trading opportunities for the state's farms, providing job training and investing in our public schools to boost math and science skills. Democrats also support comprehensive immigration reform calling for a path for earned citizenship for undocumented workers who have been in the United States for more than two years, have obeyed all laws, who pay back taxes and a fine. In the coming months, LVP will attend community events to register voters and educate the public about pending election law changes including the shift to a vote-by-mail system in most counties. In addition, LVP will work with organizers across the state to identify and develop Latino leaders and activists to help increase overall Latino voter turnout. With offices in Bellevue, Moses Lake, Tacoma, Yakima, Everett, Tri-Cities, Wenatchee and Seattle, the 2006 Latino Vote Project will be the most organized, ambitious and comprehensive effort seen in Washington State to date. The Democratic State Party will be investing significant resources, both manpower and financial to reach out, connect and turnout the Latino vote this year. Tania María Rosario directs the Latino Vote Project. Rosario brings more than 15 years of experience organizing in the political, community and labor world. Rosario has worked with the Washington State Democratic Hispanic/Latino Caucus for the last four years and is a member of the Latino Political Action Committee (LPAC). Prior to joining LVP, she served as a lead organizer for Service Employee International Union's 10,000 Family Child Care Campaign. Rosario has been a Political Director for two unions, the state-wide field director for Labor 2004 in Washington State, and an Associate with SG&A campaigns, a leading Democratic consulting firm in Los Angeles. Category:Washington Category:Latino Category:Vote Category:Hispanic Category:TMR_SOL Category:Washington State Category:Elections Category:Registration Category:Civic Participation